


Through Your Lens

by Das_Hazel (mikuridaigo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Modern with Aliens, Cam Boy AU, M/M, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Secret Identity, Sex Worker, Slow Burn, allurance-freeform, cam boy ryan, grad student James, sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/Das_Hazel
Summary: New: Pornhub [inbox] Kam_Kinkade uploaded "Review: Cumming on Bad Dragon's XL Echo"James wasn't panicking, he wasn't panicking, wasn't panicking.Ok he was panicking, because fucking Kam_Kinkade was standing right in front of him, asking for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Ryan."James is a working grad-student, watching his fantasy and wet dream 'Kam_Kinkade' through his pornhub and vlogs. Things were meant to stay a fantasy, till Kinkade walks into his life.





	Through Your Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my fanfic! This all started between a conversation with [Shawn ](https://twitter.com/atIastron) when we initially headcanoned back in s7 that Ryan as probably friendlier/sociable on camera than he was in person. Then this AU came about . Please enjoy!

Just as James entered the office, fifteen minutes before clocking in, his phone pinged with a notification. Not a text, but an email from patreon, stating that Kam_Kinkade has uploaded a new vlog. James pulled out his earbuds and plugged it into his phone as he entered his desk. 

Kinkade’s vlogs were on his private youtube page, which James was thankful for because if it was on his other channel, James would have to stay in his car to finish it. He could wait till he was home to watch Kinkade’s vlogs, but with the slight obsession he has with the man, he wanted to see right now what he uploaded

The video began with a forward angle of Kinkade. He was wearing a white tank top, grey gym shorts, and carried a black and orange duffel bag over his shoulder. He smiled gently to his viewers as he walked down the sidewalk. “ _Hey guys! So this has been an odd request, considering what I do for a living, but you all wanted to know my gym routine! So, I guess I said why not? Hope anyone else there isn’t too mad I’m recording myself, but this will be a quick video on my sets.”_

_Cut to the gym. Kinkade set the camera in front of him, and the noises of the gym are replaced with generic vlogging music. He started with stretches, working with his arms and legs, and then moved onto push ups, 3 sets of ten. After were squats, side steps, and planking. He noted a thirty second rest period in between each one, right before he moved over to pull ups and then weights._

It’s a similar routine James did right before work, but replacing weights with a jog around the block. It’s when Kinkade began to pull himself up on the bars was when James practically drooled. Kinkade’s biceps and back muscles tightened, similarly to when he came to a climax after a good fucking.

Of course, the only reason James knew that was because he first followed Kinkade on pornhub.

 _Kinkade moved to his treadmill run, sweat dripping from his forehead and his mouth slightly apart to breathe when a voice whispered in his ear._ “Are you watching porn?”

James jumped, his phone fumbling in his hands as he ripped out his earbuds. Rizavi just smirked, knowing full she would one day be the cause of his heart attacks. “No! Gross Nadia, it’s a workout routine.”

Right away she scoffed, disappointed it wasn’t porn. “Ugh, I didn’t think you’d be one of those guys. You follow gym freaks on instagram too?”

Well, no, he didn’t have an instagram, but once in a while he checked Ryan’s page on desktop just to see what selfies he posted.

“Anyway, you should probably clock in soon.” Rizavi said as she started to walk away, “Gotta get all those hours in!”

James waved her off, doing just that on his work computer. He paused the video and started work, only looking forward for his lunch break to watch the rest.  

* * *

Most people, James would assume, have looked at porn, and during one of his really lonely nights, right after kicking out a shitty hook-up and  remembered that his rival classmate was dating his boss while James had zero luck on grindr, he turned to pornhub for a pathetic wank. He wasn’t necessarily picky, just anything that could get him off, when he saw the thumbnail of the most handsome man he’s ever seen.

Beautiful dark skin, a wide nose, square jaw and smoldering olive eyes with a “come hither” look, James clicked his video just to see what this guy would do.

Kam_Kinkade was his username, and a popular uploader too. Most of his videos had an average of two million viewers, while his streams earned him hundreds of thousands of people. He mostly did solo stuff, either jerking off, allowing his streamers to tell him when to cum, or testing out new sex products.

His moans though, god they were deep and sultry, thick like honey but also domineering. James pathetically came in five minutes on Kinkade’s ten minute review on the “booty sweller” (which he gave a 2.5 out of 5), but once he recovered he kept watching.

Kinkade described himself as a service top, but happily a switch as most of his videos have a toy penetrating him. According to one of his first Q&A, toys in which he penetrated just weren’t sexy when he looked back at the footage, so instead he would write reviews on his blog. James followed that too.

Needless to say, James became obsessed with Kinkade.

There was something mesmerizing about him, how friendly he was on screen and desperate he was when he was reaching is orgasm. When James discovered he uploaded vlogs on patreon, he immediately signed up. Ten dollars a month for private vlogs and allowing him to pick in polls and Q & A’s sounded like a great deal, and so far it’s paid off.

Maybe the amount of personal information James knew of a pornstar was borderline stalking, with his only saving grace being that Kinkade was willing to answer most of these questions. Two years ago Kinkade graduated from UCLA with film studies, and apparently was the cinematographer for an award-winning student film. Caming was his full time job (“ _Gotta pay off those student loans somehow_ ”) but he was also a freelance photographer. His professional portfolio site showcased weddings, birthday parties, and conferences, all that he either shot or edited.

James had no eye for photography, but he was entranced with Kinkade’s work. His instagram was primarily dusk and night cityscape shots, with some of his selfies and pictures of food that made James hungry. From another video, Kinkade said loved to cook as well, though he was still learning since he can only make basic things. Apparently, a steamed salmon dinner on a bed of asparagus and potatoes was “basic”, as James can’t even make boiled eggs without burning the water.

James wanted Kinkade to make breakfast for him, more so than the request he emailed Kinkade.

James made great money working with ATLAS, one of the US’s biggest firms in intergalactic travel. Partnered with Galran and Altean technology, ATLAS has sent travelers all across the milky way, and further to distant planets, expanding reach and culture across the galaxy. It was James’ dream job .

The hours were flexible and worked well with his grad program. Still, with paying for both school and his apartment, James had to set a little aside each month, till he had enough for Ryan’s 1 time tier payment-- a private, personalized video.

_I have no idea who’d paid for this, but for $100 I will record a 10 minute with any request of your choosing, $200 hundred for 20 minutes, ect. Limits and Xs on my blog._

It felt pathetic, to pay Kinkade to work out James’ kink considering thousands of other free videos on pornhub, but Kinkade has yet to do it, and it wasn’t on his do-nots list, so it didn’t hurt to ask. And even if Kinkade decided not to do it, he’d refund James.

James sent his inquiry late Friday afternoon, and it took that long because when Kinkade initially replied, a simple and professional “ _Thank you so much for your contribution space_nerd1969! It means so much!  Let me know what I can do for you, and please don’t hold out on any details. I wanna make this great for you :D”_ James curled up into a ball and screamed into his pillow because Kinkade emailed _him_. Sure he had to pay for it but still! He was so nice! And it only made James more embarrassed to ask!

If he could get 100% what he wanted, he’d ask Ryan to pee on him, or in him. And James flustered thinking he still sent the email with the words “urinate yourself” in it.

He mostly knew of other people _enjoying_ a piss kink, but more along the lines of holding it in and then the feeling of relief was what they considered euphoric, almost orgasmic. Being peed on, piss drinking, or being filled with urine was a bit more extreme to James, yet that’s what he liked. He’s never been able to ask his previous partners, even casual hookups, for that, and he figured no one would ever want to indulge, and if he saved enough to ask someone willing, he’ll take it!

He finished the vlog at lunch, and checked his email again just in case his inbox wasn’t synched with his phone, but nothing so far. He initially replied so late, out of his sheer excitement, that he figured Kinkade doesn’t answer business inquiries on the weekends. But now that was Monday afternoon, and that Kinkade was posting on twitter, maybe Kinkade wasn’t too keen on James’ request.

He knew he should have asked Kinkade to just fuck himself on his tentacle dildo. That was also how James discovered his hentai-tentacle kink. At least that would have been an easier request than pissing himself!

The rest of the day flew by, as his boss asked James to run around the facility and look for potential hazard work conditions, something that took up most of his time as it the it was a ten story building with many, odd places, but by the time he finished, it was time to clock out.

He and Rizavi took the elevator together, going down to the employee parking lot, when she stretched and yawned, and wrapped her arm around James. “So, food at your place tonight? I’m thinking Indian take out.”

“Sure,” James said, considering he didn’t cook at all this weekend, “But I’ll be working on my thesis too--”

His phone pinged with a new email notification. And just from the preview subject line _Re: Patreon Request,_ James yelled “HOLY SHIT”, causing Rizavi to jump back.

“Whoa! What?”

James pulled his phone to his chest. “N-nothing!”

She raised an eyebrow, staring between his phone and him and then smiled widely. “Ooh, a hot date finally reply to you?”

“N-not exactly…”

“Jaime! This is a good thing.” She said, patting his back. “You haven’t had a date since Kogane in our sophomore year! You deserve to get laid.”

“I’m not--”

The elevator doors pinged to the garage, and Rizavi skipped out and to her car. “You owe me dinner later! And use protection tonight!”

Of course she’d yell that in the garage, where it echos and he’s sure he saw Iverson from communications turn around to see what all the commotion was about. James sighed, waving goodbye to her as he opened up the email.

_Re: Patreon Request_

_Hi space_nerd1969!_

_I am so sorry for not replying sooner. This weekend was busy with a huge project that took up a lot of my time. I hope you don’t take that as me ignoring your request. Although I’ve never found myself drawn to it, I did as you requested and enjoyed it a lot more than expected! Please enjoy this 30 minute video in compensation for my silence, and because the screen is slightly smudged. I needed something to protect the lens since my water-proof camera is still stuck somewhere in the ocean. Thank you again for being a loyal patron!_

Attached was a video link, ready to view.

James scanned the parking garage, afraid someone was looking at him as he ran to his car. As much as he wanted to watch it right now, he knew to wait till he was in the comforts of his apartment.

James never sped, because he did not need a three hundred dollar ticket on his driving record, but he kept tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, knowing the universe was cursing him because every stop light was red.

When he finally arrived to his building, James barely said hello to his building manager, and politely declined cookies from the newly moved in andorian couple down the hall as he slammed the door to his place. James opened up his laptop, accessing his email and then, once again, his video.

He felt spoiled, being given a thirty minute video instead of a ten minute one. Curiosity and excitement grew in his heart, wondering how Kinkade extended his request.

_The video began with Kinkade, shirtless and wet, only wearing a pair of gray boxers that’s clearly tenting with a hard on._

_“Hey space nerd,” He said with a wink, “Thank you again for the request, and I hope this brings you to climax. So, why don’t you clean up, and don’t forget to drink.”_

Right, his request was for Kinkade to instruct him, which felt odd because it wasn’t in real time, but he did as told. Pausing the video, James jumped to the bathroom for a quick shower, cleaning off the weird engine smells from the mechanic’s room and then cleaning himself out just so he wouldn’t feel too gross later when he took out his dildo (recommended by Kinkade of course).

Once he was done, James went to his fridge, and filled a tall glass with water. He drank it in one go, and poured himself another. He brought it back to his desk. He decided he could at least get a few more pages in his thesis till it started to affect him. And once it came down to it, James took another sip, and continued the video.

 _“Good boy,” Kinkade praised,_ his voice low and reverberating in James’ ears. James shivered, keeping his legs closed as he kept watching. _“You’re so good for me, aren’t you? Come on, another drink now.”_

And James followed, taking a long glup just like Kinkade. “ _There we go. So I have some some work to get done, think you can sit there and hold my cock in your pretty mouth?”_

Yes, James thought, because his cock was gorgeous. Long and thick, with a perfect head an a visible vein that James wanted to run his tongue along.

 _Kinkade didn’t remove his boxers. Instead he pulled his cock out from the opening and stroked it lightly._ James drooled at the sight, and with that extra saliva in his mouth he used it to coat the silicone dildo.

The dildo was the same size as Kinkade’s cock, as Kinkade demonstrated in his review video by holding them side by side. Besides giving it a 4 star rating, James bought it as a means to think of Kinkade when he fucked himself with it.

 _“Take it all in baby, but don’t suck,”_ _Kinkade said, “I don’t want to be distracted from my work._ ” _Surrounding Kinkade’s bed was his laptop, a hard drive, and a notepad with crumpled notes. “Keep me warm, okay?”_

James moaned around the dildo, wanting to do just that. Of course, a dildo in his mouth was nowhere near the same as a real cock, one that was warm and actually feel good in his mouth. The angle James sat in was awkward too, in his chair, one hand down his pants while the other holding the dildo in an upward angle, taking it in as deep as he can.

The dildo hit the back of his throat, and James imagined warm pre-cum slipping down his throat. Would Kinkade taste salty? Sweet? Would he pet his hair, a gesture that said how proud he was for keeping in him?

_“That’s it baby, your mouth feels so good. Remember, don’t suck.” Ryan kept his hand on his cock, holding it in place, while his attention was on his laptop._

Was Kinkade also an actor? Because James didn’t give him a proper script, just asking Kinkade to call him baby, a good boy, lots of praises (and to piss himself later), but his delivery sounded natural, like James was right there.

_“Baby, are you getting impatient?” Kinkade asked after another five minutes. “Your tongue is teasing me.”_

Unconsciously, James was swirling his tongue around the sides of the dildo, playing with the fake vein that he imagined as Kinkade’s sensitive spot.

_“Alright baby, pull out, I’ll give your reward.”_

James pulled the dildo, choking slightly at the loss in his mouth. Saliva connected from his lips to the head, while his own cock leaked through his boxers. The pressure in his stomach tightened, not for an orgasm, but to piss. He closed his legs, focusing just on Kinkade.

 _“Do you have to take a piss? Too bad.” Kinkade said, his voice almost scolding. “Come on, let me see your ass.”_  

James stood up, just to remove his boxers and grab the lube. He slicked up the dildo and his opening with it, and at Kinkade’s “ _Take it baby, that’s right, slowly now,_ ” he lowered himself down on it, right until he it the base. “ _There you go, don’t move now.”_

James whimpered, finding his way back to his seat and gasped at how deep the dildo was inside him. He’s practiced with it before, wanting to take the entirety of Kinka-- the dildo. And he could proudly say he had all eight inches in him.

He felt full, both in his ass and his stomach. God, if it was a real cock, he would feel actual heat, the cock pulsating inside him, and a large body pinning him down. James slumped in his seat slightly and hooked his legs over the arms of his chair, keeping himself spread open so he could easily pull and thrust the dildo back in him when Kinkade gave him the okay.

_Kinkade added more lube to his hand and pumped himself slowly. His cock shinned beautifully covered in the lube, and James noticed a small bead of pre-cum--no, of piss forming at the head of his cock._

James initially asked Kinkade just to fuck his hand, rather than a toy just so James could see his cock, and now that he saw him leaking, James felt himself clench around the dildo. The pressure in his stomach pushed, telling James to relieve himself despite Kinkade saying to stay still.

_“Hm, you’re so warm, so good baby. You’re perfect, keeping me warm.”_

His body heated with each praise, his ass clenching on the toy, and yet James still didn’t move. He was here just to keep Kinkade warm, and he’s doing such a good job.

James took another gulp of water, just adding to how full his stomach was, and jumped his cock. He really had to pee now, or cum, but definitely pee first.

_Kinkade squeezed the base of his cock. “Baby, you’re tightening up. Are you that close? From warming my cock?”_

“Yes,” James whispered. Even if he was technically teasing himself, he felt wetter with Kinkade’s instructions than just masturbating by himself.”

“ _Hng, okay baby, fuck yourself on my cock. Show me how good you are.”_

With shaking hands, James reached down to the base of the dildo and slowly pulled it out, hitching his breath just as the head popped out, and then slammed it back in him. He closed his eyes, imaging it was Kinkade between his legs as he moved the dildo at the sound of Kinkade’s hand on his own cock.

The sounds from Kinkade’s video were wet, and his grunts as he sped up was a guide for James’ own speed. “ _That’s it baby, keep going--I’m so close, come on, keep going--”_

He imagined those beautiful olive eyes staring down at him, Kinkade’s focus on him alone, making him the center of his world. No cameras, not viewers, just him and James.   

Tears reached the brim of his eyes, feeling both needs of relief coming close.

_“Cum for me baby, wrap your hand around your cock and cum.”_

James did just that, pumping fast until he spilled his seed all over his hand and legs. _Kinkade grunted, and after a few pumps of his own, he came on himself too._

For a brief moment James relax, his high fading away after the intense orgasm, but not before Kinkade spoke again.

 _“That’s right babe, I’m still filling you up.”_ _Kinkade said with a low grunt._

With what little strength he had, James pushed the dildo all the way back in him, abusing his prostate with each push.

_Kinkade had his hand around his cock, pumping the sensitive member until he sighed contently, piss streaming out and hitting the lens. “Babe, you’re getting so full. Don’t waste it now.”_

At that moment James finally broke. He relaxed into his seat and began pissing himself, the warm urine falling on his stomach and to his chair. It finally dripped down to the plastic rug that sat under his desk and chair.

After a minute or so, he finally stopped, and James sighed happily. He was so wet, and still so full with the dildo stuffed in him, but he clenched around it to pretend it was Kinkade, still filling him up. The thought of cum and piss swirling inside him, keeping him full and content was turning him on again.

_“You did so well baby.” Kinkade cooed on, staring at the camera with his slutry and satisfied smile. “Go clean yourself now okay? I’m so proud of you.”_

“Thank you,” James said just as the video ended.

He gave himself another minute to catch his breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply until his heart stopped beating like it was about to burst out of his chest. The cold air in his room hit his naked, wet, body, causing James to shiver. Now he was uncomfortable, sitting in his own piss, so James finally stood up, and used his boxers to wipe his feet as he went to his closet for spare towels.  

He hopped back into the shower, just to wash the smell off him, and then cleaned the rest of his work station, grateful he bought that plastic coating for the floor just because he didn’t want the desk and chair to leave groove marks on the carpet.

Only after everything was spotless with the smell of fresh air did James prepare a pathetic meal of instant ramen and bread, and then finally headed for bed.

As he laid there, he opened up his email on his phone, knowing it would be polite to reply back to Kinkade. Not only was that the best orgasm he’s had so far, but the guy gave him an extra 30 minutes just because he claimed the quality wasn’t great! It was perfect for James, so much that he felt bad he couldn’t pay him more. So a reply would at least be courteous.

Afraid of stalling like he did before, James quickly typed the first thing that came into his head.

_Hi Kinkade,_

_Thank you so much for this video. Honestly you didn’t have to make it this long, but please know I enjoyed every minute of it. You’re just amazing and hot, and made my fantasies come true. I’m sorry I can’t give you more at the moment, but just know I look forward to everything you put out there. Thank you again,_

_~~James~~  space nerd_

He quickly backscrolled his name, because uh, he was _not_ ready to reveal himself to Kinkade like that.

James double checked his message, and finding it satisfactory enough, without using his real name, he sent it.

He laid his phone next to him, facing down in case he received a reply right away. He extended his arm across the bed, and since he could only afford a twin size, it hung over the edge. Despite that, James just realized how big his place was, or more so _lonely_.

James only had a studio, with the bathroom as the only other ‘room’ in his small space. Yet, he barely had it decorated. A bookshelf for his supplies, his desk, bed, and a succulent given as a gift that was barely alive. He hung photos of his friends back in undergrad, and had his salt lamp plugged in, but other than that there wasn’t much shown. Rizavi made fun of him, calling him the cleanest guy she’s ever met, but now he wasn’t sure if he was a neat-freak, or just had nothing interesting to show.

He left all his geeky toys, like his Voltron figurine or landscape spread of the Starship Enterprise, at home, not wanting to clutter his dorm at the time. His mom offered to send it to him, but he didn’t see the point of having those in his temporary apartment while in grad school either. Maybe now he’d call and ask for them, because the walls showed how pathetically boring he was, and maybe that’s why he hasn’t been able to score a boyfriend.

The last two dates were a complete disaster. The first didn’t make it past dinner, as the guy was very, very bored of James’ aerospace career, while James had no interest in whatever fantasy e-sports league he was in. The second at least made it back to James’ place, but after being asked for the third time “are you coming yet” when the guy wasn’t even _in_ him turned him off, and the night ended with James searching for porn to relieve himself--hence how he found Kam_Kinkade.

Which was why in that moment, Kinkade talking through the camera and to him, James just felt a little less lonely. Someone giving him that undivided attention, proud how good he was, for just that short period, he was happy.

James groaned, rolling onto his stomach and suffocated his face into his pillow, telling himself he’d try harder. He’ll go out, talk to some guys at the bar, confidently take someone home, and hope a relationship could bloom from that.

* * *

That all changed when he woke up the next morning, and Kinkade replied back.

_Hey space nerd!_

_It was no problem at all. I’m so glad you enjoyed your video! Honestly your support for the past six months has really helped me, and I am more than thankful to give something in return too. Seriously, don’t worry about an extra cost, it was my pleasure. Thank you for being a loyal patron, and I look forward to more of your q and a’s._

_Kinkade <3 _

James got out of bed practically dancing, with a big cheery smile on his face until he entered the office.

“Damn, must have been a good lay.” Rizavi said as he sat at his desk. James just shrugged, since she wasn’t entirely wrong. “Can I meet him at dinner?”

“Who said we’re getting dinner?”

“My tummy.” She said, rubbing her stomach.

“Nadia it’s 9 am.”

“And I’m already thinking of dinner. Seriously, that Indian place by your apartment? Pleaaase?”

“No date,” James confirmed, “But sure we can--”

Shirogane popped his head out of his office. “Rizavi, Griffin, can I speak to you two for a moment?”

Rizavi and James took one glance at each other and followed their boss’s voice. When James closed the door behind them, Shirogane gestured to the chairs across his desk, and in front of Shirogane was James’ safety report from yesterday.

“So we have a slight issue,” Shirogane started, “James your report, though well-known to most of us working here, cannot be fixed with the current budget we have.”

Rizavi snorted. “Of course they can’t.”

It was strange, being the top intergalactic space traveling businesses and still have issues of _funding_. Then again, after ATLAS’ success other investors caught on that space travel was the next best thing, and usual funds that went to them have since been distributed with others.

“I can write a grant to private fundings, see if we can get some extra money to help. My Altean, Orion, and Merian are up to standards, so I can expand it to them.” James offered.

Shirogane smiled. “That’s exactly what I was going to ask. However, along with an official written letter, I was hoping we may also submit a video that shows the damages.” He turned to Rizavi. “You mentioned you’ve filmed before?”

James raised an eyebrow in Rizavi’s direction, because her undergrad video of Leifsdottir going down a shoddy ramp and over a lake, recorded on her _phone_ , barely counted as ‘filming’.

Of course, Rizavi’s smile went wide. “I see where this is going boss-man. We got you covered.”

“Excellent!” Shirogane said. “Please take the next few days to write up and film the report. I’d like to see some replies in the next month. Wouldn’t want another Slav incident to happen again.” He ended with a laugh.

Rizavi held in her snort, because everyone knew Slav’s accident had nothing to do with the workplace conditions.

With a thanks, they left his office. Rizavi jumped and picked James up by the waist and spun him around. “YOOO SHIROGANE IS THE BEST!! This is the best thing we get to do here in awhile!”

When she dropped him, James smoothed out his now ruffled hair. “Hey, take this seriously. We just need to record the facility and send it with my report.”

“Yeah, yeah,” She waved him off, “Come on fly boy, let’s go make a movie!”

James decided Rizavi was better suited for their desk job, or any job with a rigorous schedule because unleashed, she was a monster. She yanked him from floor to floor, each sketchy corridor and potential hazardous rooms just to get a shot of James’ damage reports from yesterday. By the time lunch rolled around, and they looked back on their footage on her phone, James realized it was going to be a long week.

“We can’t use any of this!” James said.

“Oh come on, we can fix this in post!”

“Post? Nadia your finger is _covering_ the lens!”

She sheepishly scratched her cheek. “I mean, with filters--”

James pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just let me record it, and you can edit.”

“But Jaaiiimeee, that’s not as fun!” She whined. She let her head fall onto the table, stretching her arms out to the point they almost fell into James’ tray lunch.

“Oh Griffin, what did you do now?”

James turned his head to Veronica, one of the test managers, who just looked down at them with a smile.

“I took away her lollipop and now she’s throwing a tantrum.” James deadpanned. He scooted to the side, giving Veronica room to sit down with them. “Shirogane wants us to record some of the damages for a grant, but Rizavi can’t hold a phone steady to save her life.”

“It’s not my fault leaking radioactive fluid is fun to watch.”

“Wait, what’s leaking?” Veronica asked before shaking her head. “Nevermind. If you need help recording footage, my brother can help.”

“Lance?” James asked, “I thought he’s taking his flight exams.”

“Well, not Lance exactly. His best friend runs a youtube channel, My Hunk Kitchen?”

James perked up, because he had no idea Veronica knew Hunk himself! Kinkade recommended Hunk’s channel all the time, saying that’s where he got the majority of his recipes. James tried to recreate some of Hunk’s ‘beginner’ food, but despite his very simple tutorials, James was just a mess in the kitchen.

“Nope, haven’t heard.” Rizavi said. “But have you seen the guy who throws eggs at his walls? Classic!”

Veronica ignored her. “I can text Hunk, see if we can commission him for this project.”

“Perfect!” James said, just as Rizavi blew raspberries and replied with “Boring!”

James glared at her, and Rizavi just shrugged. “Come on, don’t you think we’d get a better grant if it was exciting? Show our employees falling over, someone getting burned?”

“I think we’d get a lawsuit.” Veronica said as she typed on her phone. “There, sent. Hunk usually replies fast so hopefully we’ll get something soon.”

Soon was five minutes later when he phone pinged again. “Oh! He says he doesn’t record his videos himself, but he just asked his cameraman and he’s interested. He has some free time tomorrow, so I’ll get him clearance to come in.”

James sighed, relieved while Rizavi pouted. “Fine, fine,” She said. “But I get to direct him.”

“Sure,” James said, rolling his eyes.  

“I’m texting with his camera man now,” Veronica said as her phone pinged again. “I’ll get the paperwork started and I’ll send over his info.”

“Thank you Veronica.” James said as she left. He turned to Rizavi with a victory smile, who in turned groaned again.

“If all he does is record cooking tomorrow is going to be a loooong day of boring footage.”

“It’s a grant video not a short film.” James said. “And get your fingers out of my potatoes!”

* * *

Near the end of the day Veronica texted with an update, that with how ‘urgent’ the matter was, she was able to get the camera man ‘Ryan’, a visitor’s pass for tomorrow.  He’ll have to be with one of them at all times, but had to enter and exit with Veronica since she was sponsoring his visitors pass.

“So much effort, having to escort someone all day.” Nadia said as she flopped down on James’ bed, shoes and all. James threw a dishrag at her.

“Shoes off, now! And stop complaining.” James said as he plated their take out. “If you could hold the camera steady for five seconds we wouldn’t have to pay someone else to do it.”

“Least it’s coming out of the company’s paycheck.” She mumbled. “Ugh! He’s going to ruin my vision.”

“You have no vision.” James said, tapping his eyes. He walked over, two plates in his hand, and lightly nudged her with his knee. “Off the bed if you’re eating.”

She joined him on the floor, where earlier he set up some place mats and his throw blankets for comfort. Living alone in a studio meant sizing down greatly, so James usually ate at his desk when he was alone. The first time the two ate on his floor, Rizavi called it cute, like a picnic every night to make it less pathetic.

“Har-har I still passed the flight test. Anyway, how was your date?” The mention of ‘date’ immediately made his cheeks flush, which only made Rizavi more excited. “Oohh! Was it that good? Did you two do the dirty?”

James was happy Rizavi chose his bed as a backrest for eating, because even though he thoroughly cleaned his desk and plastic rug, he thought he could still smell urine. Or it was his imagination.

“Fine,” James said, “But no, didn’t work out past dinner.”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” She said, genuine, as her voice softened. “Just let me hook you up with someone! The guy down in accounting is cute, Kevin? Kelvin?”

“Curtis,” James snorted. “I’ll let you do that when you finally have the guts to ask Leifsdottir out.”

That finally got her to stutter. Her crush on their college friend for the past six years was cute, at first, till Rizavi began sulking that Leifsdottir would never like her back. It didn’t help that Rizavi just _didn’t_ ask her out. After graduating they kept in touch with her, and Nadia’s crush never went away. It at least gave James material to tease back at her to avoid his love life.

“Deal.” She said after a beat.

“Oh really?”

“Yup!” Rizavi declared, sticking her fork in the air and flung rice on his bed. “I’ll ask her out, _tomorrow_ , and if she says yes, I get to hook you up with anyone I see fit.”

James pouted, staring at her, and in turn she glared back with the same amount force. She had to be bluffing, because after years of pining and whining, he didn’t think she’d take this offer now. But she didn’t budge, she held her gaze with the same determination she had on their first flight test.

“Deal.” He said.

She spat in her hand, and held it out for a handshake.

“Hell no.”

“Awe, come on Jaime!”

“Eat your damn food.”

“Yes sir~”

Hours after she left, James crawled into bed when he received a notification on Kinkade’s new review ‘ _testing various lubes’._ Too tired from the food, James fell asleep to Kinkade’s moans.

* * *

“Where do you think I should take Ina out?” Rizavi asked, throwing a paper ball into James’ cublical. “The observatory? No she’s been there like a million times. Oh! The UCLA computer labs!”

James raised an eyebrow. “That isn’t… the most romantic place.”

“Exactly! She’ll never know it was a date, till the end when I ask her out!”

“Smart.” He said dryly. James checked his watch for the third time in the last ten minutes. Veronica was never late, and traffic coming onto the facility showed no slow-downs. At this rate James was just going to submit to each foundation _without_ a video since his report was essentially done.

Finally the doors to their office opened, with Veronica and her visitor trailing behind. “We are so sorry, security was strict with checking his camera equipment.”

Rizavi jumped from her seat, sticking her hand out for a handshake. “Nice to meet you camera-guy! Name’s Rizavi, I’m your director.”

James snorted, pushing his dress shirt down to try and straighten himself out. “Ignore her. But thank you for coming last…”

When Veronica moved out of the way, giving him full view of their camera guy, James’ found his voice trailing off. He was finally face to face with Kam_Kinkade himself.

“Ryan, it’s nice to meet you.” Kink- _Ryan_ said, shaking Rizavi’s hand, and then moved to James, who just stayed frozen in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Please scream Rymes/jeith/anything James Griffin to me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/Das_Hazel%22)
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated! I know Griffkink is still a very rare pair even after s8 but I would just like to know if you like it so far!


End file.
